


Lunch Break

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Other, also slight reference of kuraryou, and mochi, brief mention of aomine, post last game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imayoshi and Ryousuke could be best friends at doing the worst things, but it was only because they took the same class in college.





	Lunch Break

“I guess it’s very unlikely for us to always bump on each other every time we meet.”

“That’s because you take the same class as I am—Economics 203, right?”

“You’re right. I didn’t expect you to be such a decent acquaintance, at the very least.”

“So did I. You could come off as either a friend, but also a foe.”

Two young men sat in a table with a plate of grilled eel and spicy curry each served half empty in front of them. They seemed to converse contentedly, enjoying each other’s company likewise two good fellows in a quality time to spend.

… not until if there was anybody who knew what they were actually talking about.

“Ah, such a shame that I have to be involved with the renowned former captain of Touou High Basketball Club, who failed to advance into Winter Cup finals despite winning second place in Interhigh.”

He grinned maliciously before he countered, “And how about you, Mr. Kominato, whose team suffered yet again another loss to two time Tokyo’s representative to Summer Nationals before your retirement?”

“At least we won it for now.”

“Our school has always been on top—unlike yours who peaked right after you graduated. Besides, it’s the first win for so long after, what, seven years?”

Even after throwing such blatantly abhorrent remarks, Kominato Ryousuke never lost a smile upon his face, and neither did Imayoshi Shouichi.

“Anyway, what about the time when your all-star team recently got humiliated by Team United States of Asshats in front of the whole Japan?” Ryousuke asked. “Mind to share a bit about it?”

“You know how it all went. No need for me to explain further.”

Imayoshi didn’t look so pleased for a while before he hid his sudden repulse beneath his grimace.

“Oh… sorry about that. I guess.”

“Heh, no big deal,” he shook it off in a light manner. “It was quite an experience, you know, playing opposite a foreign team. I don’t know about you, though, if you ever had the actual chance.”

Ryousuke decided not to retort as they proceeded to finish their meals.

“Anyway, you never really got to tell me about your partner,” Imayoshi said. “The first thing you told me about him was that he had really fast legs.”

“Yes, he does. He also swings and throws both ways.”

“Does that also apply in… the other context as well?”

He was reticent about it, of course—all that he gave him as an answer was a brief grin.

“You know, at least he doesn’t think that the only one who can beat him is himself,” Ryousuke remarked. “I don’t know if I could handle having somebody so talented yet conceited as a junior.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea.”

It was hard for Ryousuke to imagine if there was a kind of people like the Generation of Miracles in baseball. There were formidable players (and he viewed himself as one among them), but there was never somebody whose level surpassed all of the above average, even as far as being compared to MLB players.

“You’re lucky that there are such players with exceedingly high skills in basketball.”

Imayoshi frowned. “Huh. Why so?”

“Well… I’m the type of person who enjoys challenges,” said Ryousuke. “I remember the first thing that I stated as my goal at the first day in the baseball club was that I won’t lose to bigger people just because of their size. And I can prove it to them, you know, as I have come far until the point that I became now.”

“I don’t know about that, though. Your height probably stagnates until now.”

They both chuckled for a while at that joke.

It didn’t take long before lunch break was finally over. All of the students were no longer at the cafeteria, nearly leaving both of them at the only occupied table in the sidelines.

“Well, I guess our meeting is over then.”

“You’re right.”

.

.

.

“We can continue this over at class, I suppose?”

“Sure. Just be careful not to mix B and D when you want to reply.”

At the end of the day, nobody realized that the sound of the slightly irritable pen clicking were an actual whole conversation—and took the time to assess what it actually meant—in the middle of a lecture regarding international trade among Southeast Asians.

**Author's Note:**

> i love how they're quite similar to one another, from their looks, their personality, and even their high school jersey number, so woop here you go


End file.
